


Valentine's day Chaos

by TazumiHanako



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A love potion gets out of hand, F/M, Jealous Lance, Jealous Shiro, Lance is a jealous mess and is not having any of it, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, brought over from fanfiction, everyone who drinks it falls for and kisses Keith, klance, shallura - Freeform, valentines day story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazumiHanako/pseuds/TazumiHanako
Summary: A love potion causes majority of the paladins to fall for Keith and jealousy ensues from Lance. Love potion also effects them in a way where some fall for lance and Keith isn't happy with that outcome either.orWhen Lance is missing home and Valentine's day holiday, Allura plans a small party for him and Pidge decides to mess with everyone with the love potion she made.





	Valentine's day Chaos

Lance was used to being in space, he had to be since he had one of the biggest responsibilities in the world. That didn't stop the pain he felt when ever he looked at the map that Coran had shown him, to demonstrate just how far apart the planets were. He grips at his shirt as he scanned the map, realizing how big the solar system really was. He wasn't on earth anymore, and that he was trying to accept, but he missed his family, the oceans, the blue skys, and the earth holidays. Valentine's day came one a year, and every year Lance had tried to get a date and failed every time. Why was this year any different if he never had a date for any of the previous Valentine's days? That's because he wasn't on earth to enjoy the holiday. Every year Lance would just spend the day watching sappy romantic comedies with Hunk, but this year he couldn't even do the one thing he loved. It may have been stupid to be so upset over a holiday like Valentine's day, but it wasn't just any holiday to Lance. It was just another holiday that he's missed while being away. Lance hated it, and just wanted to go home but he knew that was impossible.

"I guess I won't be going back any time soon." Lance sighed, shutting down the map before leaving the room.

Allura whom had been walking by noticed the sad look on Lance's face as he walked back to his room. She didn't understand what had caused this emotion from the blue paladin, but she would certainly get to the bottom of it. Throughout the rest of the day she had spent all of her time contacting the other paladins to find out what was wrong with there friend. Keith didn't seem to have much of an answer for his behavior so he wasn't much help to the information she sought out. Shiro tried to help out but even he didn't know what was going on with the blue paladin. Pidge hadn't seemed to notice that something was wrong with Lance, saying that she was to busy studying the flowers on the planet they were on to even notice. Coran had mentioned that he had shown the map to Lance once before explaining how he wanted to know how far away earth was which got Allura closer to what she wanted. It was Hunk who brought it together explaining how today was an earth holiday called Valentine's day and that Hunk and Lance spent the holiday every year together. He explained in great detail what the holiday was, and that gave Allura a brilliant plan to cheer up the blue paladin.

"I've gathered you all here for a reason, and that is to surprise Lance with a Valentine's day party." Allura shouted with excitement.

"A Valentine's party, isn't that a waste of time." Keith was the first to speak up, annoyed that his training had been compromised for this meeting.

"Of course not," Allura shook her head at him as her smile turned into a frown. "We will be helping a fellow paladin by throwing this party."

"Has Lance been that upset over this holiday?" Shiro spoke next, worry evident in his voice.

"Yes, he has been down all day," Allura explained. "He needs this more then anyone, and as a team we have to be able to form Voltron at anytime. If Lance's emotions are out of whack, then your minds can not sync with each other and you won't be able to form Voltron."

"Well looks like we are throwing a party." Pidge pushed her glasses up as she took a look around the room.

"First we all need to write Valentine's to show Lance we really care, I'll start making food and drinks for the occasion." Hunk counted each of his fingers off as he exited the room.

"Better get started on those Valentine's cards then isn't that right, Keith?" Pidge teased as Keith blushed slightly from embarrassment.

"Shut up."

The party was starting to look like a real Valentine's day get together. The decorations were of tiny hearts, and even some banners. Keith started questioning where they even got the materials for it, but he was quickly ignored as they set up the refreshments table. Everything was coming out perfectly except for one minor detail.

Pidge had checked on the flowers again, and figured out that the flowers contained a harmless toxin that makes people become infatuated with the first thing they see, with each infatuation lasting only five minutes depending on the amount of toxins they take in. She had tested it out once she found out it was harmless, and discovered its effects. Pidge wasn't one to do something for her own enjoyment, but she really was and she knew exactly where she would put the pollen of the flower and who she wanted to drink it.

"Lance, can you come out of the room," Keith knocked on the door, listening for movements. "the princess wants to have a meeting."

Lance got up from his bed as he opened the door to see Keith standing there in all his glory. Lance had to admit that he had a crush on Keith for some time now, but didn't want anyone to know about it. Hunk and Pidge would constantly tease him about his feelings for the boy, but he couldn't help it when he was so close to the person he liked.

"So are you going to just stand and stare or can we go?" Keith had questioned the boy as Lance moved out the room, glaring at Keith's stupid mullet.

"Who would stare at you and that ugly mullet." Lance snapped back.

"Apparently you." Keith smiled as Lance became red in the face both from anger and embarrassment.

The rest of the walk they sat in silence with Lance stealing a glance at Keith every so often. Lance didn't understand why he couldn't be nice to Keith, but then again when was Keith ever nice to him. Ever since the Garrison, Lance had developed feelings for Keith, and it had confused him since he had ever only flirted with girls. When he first saw Keith he did think that he was a girl, but even after he found out the truth, he couldn't stop thinking about his stupid mullet, and his gorgeous unnaturally colored eyes. Who had purple eyes anyway? From that moment on Lance had started to question his sexuality, and figured out that he was bisexual and was attracted to both boys and girls alike. Because of this, it was easier for Lance to flirt with any pretty girl he saw so that he could hide his feelings for Keith in anyway that he can. The only people who knew seemed to be Pidge and Hunk, but that's because they knew about the story of how Lance embarrassed himself by flirting with Keith whom he thought was a girl.

"We're here." Keith spoke, not particularly interested in what was planned.

Lance looked up at Keith before walking through the doors to see Valentine's day decorations everywhere, along with a table full of refreshments. Lance couldn't believe it as his eyes watered slightly from the sight of it all. Allura came over as soon as he walked in to hand him a valentine's day card which put a smile on his face.

"Allura is this your way of asking me to be your valentine?" Lance winked at the altean princess. He secretly hoped that Keith had a valentine for him as well, but that was wishful thinking.

"I'm not quite knowledgeable about valentine's day as of yet, but I'm assuming that's it's another attempt at flirting?" Allura glared at him as Lance shrunk back with hands up in defense.

"Classic." Keith huffed from behind as he wandered over to sit on one of the couches. He seemed a bit tired as he crossed his arms and let his head fall back on the couch.

"Possibly, um…I'm going to grab some punch." Lance smiled trying to get away from the awkward atmosphere that he had created.

Lance wandered over to the punch bowl but before he could take a glass, Pidge had stopped him.

"Wait, I have to add something to the punch to give it more flavor." Pidge smiled as she held the extracted pollen in her hands.

"Why am I suddenly worried about drinking the punch now?" Lance looked Pidge up and down to try and figure out her motives. Pidge was smart and cunning and there was no way that she would just put something normal in the punch bowl.

"Don't be, just trust me on this," She said as she added the pollen to each glass on the table. "It's only going to make it take better."

"Who said it was bad before!"

"Keith only had to poke you lightly before you collapsed to the floor."

"It was one time." Lance put out a hand in defense, holding on finger up to prove a point.

"Anyway, the punch is good for consumption now." Pidge smiled deviously as she ran off before Lance would see her expression.

"Pidge is strange." Lance commented as he took a glass of punch from the table. Hunk came into the room with the rest of the paladins at this time as they all ran over to Lance, presenting him with different valentines. It made him smile, but he noticed that the only one missing was Keith. His smile quickly turned into a frown which alarmed the two paladins.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Hunk questioned as he noticed how Lance's gaze had looked over at Keith for a brief second. It didn't take much for him to put two and two together.

"Lance, we did this for because we know how down you've been lately, and we want you to know that we all care about you." Shiro explained to him as he snagged a glass of punch before walking over to talk with Allura.

"Lance, it's Keith isn't it?"

"What, no…I don't know." Lance stammered as her swished his glass of punch around, staring at its contents.

"Lance, just tell him how you feel already," Hunk sighed while grabbing a glass of punch for himself. "What's the worst that can happen."

"He rejects me, and I feel even more insecure then usual." Lance exclaimed as Hunk glared at him.

"Do you want me to come over with you?" Hunk questioned.

"Yes, please." Lance couldn't talk to Keith alone; he would just go into his 'you're my rival' routine.

"Fine, let's go over now before I change my mind." Hunk said as Lance stopped for a second to look back at the refreshment table.

"Should I bring Keith a drink?" Lance questioned as Hunk nodded to ensure Lance that it would be a good idea.

Lance quickly grabbed another glass as they walked over to sit next to Keith. Keith merely looked up from his spot from the couch for a split second before going back to looking up at the ceiling.

"We brought you some punch." Lance spoke as Keith jumped up from his spot to look at Lane like he had two heads. Lance was never this nice to him, and it was quite alarming.

"What did you do to it?" Keith questioned as Lance shook his head back and forth violently.

"Nothing, I swear." Keith smiled softly as he took the glass from Lance.

"Thank you, I was a bit thirsty." The red paladin took a swig of the punch as he downed the whole glass. Lance was surprised but then realized that what ever Pidge did must have made it taste good like she had told him it would.

"That good, huh?" Hunk laughed as Keith put the glass down to look at the yellow paladin. His eyes glazed over as he crawled over Lance's lap to hug Hunk.

"What the hell, Hunk!?" Lance yelled growing angry from Keith and Hunk together.

"I don't know, he just hugged me," Hunk stammered as Keith brought him closer to him as he started to turn red. "Keith, buddy I'm sorry but I don't swing that wa…."

Before Hunk could finish, Keith kissed him on the lips briefly while Hunk's soul left his body from the shock. Lance, however was glaring at the yellow paladin ready to explode with rage.

"What the hell!?" everyone was starting to surround the couch now as they stared at the soulless Hunk, and the peculiar way that Keith was acting.

"What's wrong with Keith," Shiro was the first to question it as he took a swig of his punch for the first time since he got it. "He's never like…"

Shiro paused for a moment as his eyes to glazed over before he walked over to Keith to pull him up bridal style. Allura stared at Shiro for a moment as Shiro placed a kiss to Keith's lips which caused everyone's jaws to drop. Keith at this time was starting to regain his consciousness as he started to struggled in Shiro's hold.

"What the hell, Shiro!?" Keith snapped as he pushed himself away from him.

"What do you mean 'what the hell, Shiro', you're the one who kissed Hunk first." Lance yelled as he had his eyes on Shiro whom was moving closer to Keith.

"Wait, what are you talking about," Keith stared at him in confusion. "I did no such thing."

"Yes you did, we all saw it with our own eyes." Lance yelled. At this time Shiro had started to wrap his arm around Keith which caused Lance to react by grabbing Keith's wrist and pulling him to his chest. Keith was to shocked to say anything as Pidge started smiling brightly from the development, she just had to get more people to drink this punch. It was fun to watch.

"Shiro stay away from Keith, I may look up to you but I won't hesitate to take you down." Lance snapped as Hunk came back to life to witness the lance part of the scene. Hunk was happy for Lance as he took a swig of his beverage, downing it in one go. As soon as he set it down, his eyes had glazed over as soon as he looked at Lance.

"Lance, why aren't you holding me like that." Hunk whispered as he hugged Lance from behind.

"Not you too, what's going on with everyone." Lance yelled as he attempted to keep his hold on Keith so that Shiro couldn't take him away.

"I'm not quite sure, but It seems that the effects don't last horrible long." Allura stated as she wandered over to get a glass of punch.

"Wait, Allura stop Shiro he has Keith." Lance yelled as Shiro ran by with Keith in his arms, but before he could get far he had stopped in his tracks, only to look down at Keith in confusing.

"Keith, why are you in my arms?" Shiro questioned as Keith glared at him.

"Just put me down, I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." Shiro proceeded to put Keith down as he turned around to see Hunk on top of Lance, restricting all movement he would have.

"What did I miss?"

"Everyone has been acting a bit weird for a while now, I'm not quite sure." Keith explained as the princess suddenly ran over to hug Keith which surprised the two paladins. Lance was finally let go of as Hunk returned to his senses, as they stared at Keith and the princess.

"Keith." Allura whispered as she held him closer while Shiro's normal composure contorted into anger.

"Princess, you can get off now." Keith smiled nervously as the princess slammed her lips against his in passion which caused Shiro to yank the two apart and drag the princess away from the rest of the paladins. Lance was starting to get frustrated now, everyone on the entire ship got to kiss Keith except for him; the only way this could get worst was if Pidge kissed his long time crush.

"Pidge, the punch is really good you should have some." Hunk shouted as Pidge shook her head as she held her hands up on the defensive.

"I'm not that thirsty actually, but I don't think Lance had any." Pidge smiled as Hunk gave her a look that clearly said 'I know what you did so you better drink it too.'

"I know what you did to the drinks, so you better drink up and take a long look at Keith." Hunk smiled as Pidge just stared at him in confusion.

"We've been trying to get Klance to happen not Kidge." Pidge exclaimed as Hunk smiled wider.

"Lance is prone to jealousy, everyone got to kiss Keith," Hunk said. "well except for Coran, but this kiss will push him over the edge."

"Why do I need to drink the punch to kiss Keith?" Pidge looked at the drink in Hunk's hands as she swallowed hard at the contents.

"Like you would do it sober?" Hunk questioned as Pidge glared at him, not wanting to be wrong.

"Watch me," Pidge yelled as she marched over to Keith. "Hey, Keith."

"Hey, Pidge everyone has been super weird today do you kno…" Pidge flung her self at him as she kissed him. It was a quick peck but it was meant to send Lance over the edge with jealously, but instead Lance just sat that there staring at the two of them while drinking the punch that he had not taken a drink of yet. Pidge already knew it was time to get out of there and force Lance to look at Keith so she quickly took his arm and threw him in front of her towards Lance.

"Pidge, what the actual fuck." Keith snapped as Pidge ran off grabbing Hunk's hand so that he could follow her.

Pidge wasn't one to do something like that, and she most likely would never live that kiss down, but for Lance she'd do anything for him. After all they went to the garrison together and despite the differences she did consider them friends. When they were officially gone, Lance and Keith had been left alone with Lance whom was now taking in the effects of the drink and had swung his arms around Keith's neck.

"Lance?" Keith had questioned as Lance tried to kiss the boy to which Keith had pushed him away.

"Why, why are you pushing me away but not the others." Lance cried out as Keith looked guilty.

"It's not that Lance." Keith sighed as Lance glared at him.

"Then what is it, why do you always act like this. You never tell me how your feeling, you're always in some type of mood. I just don't understand why you would be willing to kiss all of these people but not me. I've liked you for so god damn long Keith, and you literally kissed everyone on the ship except for me and well Coran, but he's not important right now. You better not kiss Coran actually because then I'll be pissed even more then I am now and now that we are talking about it. Coran is off limits for kissing." Lance rambled on as Keith smiled gently as he placed a palm onto Lance's back.

"I'm not sure why everyone's acting this way, but the reason why I didn't kiss you is because you're the only one I've actually thought about kissing." Keith said as he slowly turned red from admitting it.

"I am, but then why did you kiss all of those people." Lance whined, clearly under the influence of the beverage. By this time Keith had figured out that it had been the punch and had figured out it was mainly Pidge's doing. He needed to remind himself to kill the girl later.

"It was mostly everyone being under the influence of some kind of alien flower. Unfortunately, I won't be kissing you till you've sobered up from the effects of the flower." Keith smiled sitting in front of the couch with his eyes closed, obviously not learning his lesion from letting his guard down. Lance looked at him as he crawled over to him, but not before making sure he wasn't making a single sound. Keith's lips looked soft, and Lance had dreamt about kissing him one day. Lance was starting to come back from the effects of the flower but while the flower still gave him the confidence he had to do this. He got closer to Keith as pressed his lips to his but with more passion, which had gotten Keith attention as he had smiled into the kiss.

"You think I'd leave my guard down on purpose without having an ulterior motive, I wanted you to kiss me." Keith smiled.

"Was it a good kiss?" Lance questioned as the flower officially left his system.

"I don't know I may have to reevaluate it." Keith smiled as Lance leaned into him again for another kiss which this time was not flower induced.

"I'm giving it a B." Keith answered as Lance stared at him with his mouth wide open.

"What, I'm the best kiss you had today. Just admit it, Keith." Lance gave him a smug grin.

"Actually, I think Pidge did better." Keith teased as Lance glanced at him teary eyed.

"You monster." Keith laughed as he looked at Lance, resting his forehead against his.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lance."

"So, what did I miss?" Coran questioned as he entered the room. If only he knew what he missed while he was out getting supplies for the ship. If only he knew.


End file.
